vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-1447
Summary Although current containment measures and the speeds at which SCP-1447-1 typically move make close observation impossible, initial recovery and SCP-1447-1's numerous breach attempts have substantiated eyewitness reports of its appearance. SCP-1447-1 is a quasi-physical humanoid entity resembling an Asian male in traditional Tibetan Buddhist monastic garb; its face is visually distorted and indistinct, even when viewed on high-speed footage. SCP-1447-1 typically remains in constant motion - frequently in excess of 200kph - for approximately 20 hours a day, which time is chiefly spent attacking the interior of its cell. Reinforcing SCP-1447-1's containment unit with hardened steel plating has been successful in reducing the incidence of breaches but has not proven totally immune to SCP-1447-1's efforts. SCP-1447-1 is very capable of exploiting small breaches in its containment unit and is able to insert itself through apertures as small as 200µm in diameter. SCP-1447-1 is largely resistant to standard-issue sidearms - higher caliber munitions appear to temporarily disrupt SCP-1447-1's physical form, causing it distress, and have been effective at forcing it back into containment. High explosives have proven effective at completely dissipating SCP-1447-1; however, when attacked in this manner SCP-1447-1 has shown the capacity to rematerialize anywhere in the immediate vicinity, ignoring any intervening barriers. Furthermore, during Breach 1447-05 SCP-1447-1 apparently goaded security personnel into employing explosives near the containment area of another SCP, resulting in an additional breach event. Attempts at communication with the entity to determine sentience remain inconclusive - although SCP-1447-1 responds to questions its vocalizations are largely unintelligible; analysis has revealed them to be garbled versions of mantras in the Tibetan Buddhist tradition, repeated hundreds of times a second. SCP-1447-1 is not implacably hostile to human life and remains focused on reaching and killing SCP-1447-2. However, Foundation personnel who attempt to impede its progress are subject to attack and if frustrated in its efforts it has been observed to become indiscriminately violent. SCP-1447-2 is a Caucasian male who claims to be a computer hardware and software entrepreneur of some note. SCP-1447-2 has been unable to explain the continued activity in the public eye of his namesake, a figure who shares SCP-1447-2's alleged identity and life history, but has speculated that he may be an imposter hired by his business associates. His counterpart is to be kept under surveillance by Foundation personnel as another possibility is that either SCP-1447-2 or his counterpart is an entity similar to SCP-1447-1. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: SCP-1447-1, "Tulpa" Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Unknown, Appears Male Age: At least 20 Classification: Keter Class Anomalous Humanoid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed, Strength, and Durability, Immortality (Type 3), Dispersion Attack Potency: Wall level (Able to somewhat damage the reinforced steel walls of its containment cell) Speed: Subsonic (Almost always moving in excess of 200 kph) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can dent thick steel walls) Durability: At least Small Building level (High power explosives are needed to completely dissipate it, but it is able to rematerialize nearby shortly after) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, several meters to possibly several kilometers if its physical form is completely dispersed Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above average (Can trick Foundation personnel into breaching its containment, Figured out that it can counter SCP-1447-2's attempts to destroy it through mediation by mediating to reassure itself that it still exists) Weaknesses: SCP-1447-2 can temporarily slow it down through intense meditation, may or may not be totally destroyed if SCP-1447 is killed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Internet Characters Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 9